Hey! You got your Airborn in my Leviathan!
by Anchored Down
Summary: When an old friend of our favorite middy gets drafted into the air service some secrets, feelings, and romance happen!  Crap summary sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! You got your Leviathan in my Airborn Chapter1

"Huh," Mr. Eugene William Newkirk sighed trying to sound interested however he couldn't be more board. Ever since Dylan Sharp left the "Leviathan" to assist in the Boffin business the ship hadn't been the same. It was boring without the mad Scottish middie saving everyone from certain death practically every day; and worse yet Mr. Fitzroy had come back aboard.

"Don't you think newbie?" Fitzroy said reentering Eugene from his thoughts to the conversation. Newbie was his new nickname given to him by Fitzroy. Oh, how he loathed it!

"What, sorry i wasn't listening." earnestly admitted Newkirk

"Don't you ever listen? Anyway I said it's just a little suspicious that Mr. Sharp and that prince kid- what's his name?-oh yeah- Alex left to join the society at the same time. Am I Right?"

"First off its Alek not Alex and-"Newkirk started to retort but was cut off by seeing his best friend he missed so much. He got up and ran toward the tall, lanky silluett with a blond top." Dylan, when you'd get back?" he said hugging his friend.

"Uh...I-I'm not Dylan" said a beet read Canadian sounding boy.

"Oh, sorry man... I'm Mr. Eugene William Newkirk but, you can just call me Newkirk!" he was sure he'd seen this boy before

"Its fine I'm sure it happens to the best of us... I'm Mr. Matthew Kyle Cruse but, you can just call me Cruse. "Said the boy he looked about 17-ish and as soon as he said his

Name he recognized him he was the famous pirate killer who killed Victor Spirzling, discovered the "Hyperion", and flew to the heavens."Yeah that's me" he said

"Oh, oops did I say that out loud sorry; what are you doin' on the ship anyway?"

"It's fine and I got drafted but at least it was in the air service i LOVE to fly!"He said sounding a lot like Dylan.

"Oye, Cruse ain't you a clanker anyway what'cha doin' on a Darwinist ship anyhow" said Fitzroy butting into their awkward conversation

"Well, Canada's neutral and technically the "Leviathan" does have clanker engines"

*** (Matty's POV)

The "Leviathan" was fun enough; he'd only been on there about month and already he and his roommate Newkirk were friends. His mom, sisters, Baz, and Kate all sent him letters wishing him well and updating him on what he was missing. He and the rest of the crew got along swimmingly.

"Newkirk have you got anyone back home?"He'd be amazed if he had. Newkirk was nice enought but, was extremely clumsy and had to be save from falling off the bleeding ship every also screamed at every beastie who got a little too close.

"Aye, I've gotten one her name is Elisabeth- Elizabeth Cognomen; what 'bout you"

"Well..." Matty told his new friend about Kate and all their adventures.

"Awww Hewkles gotten a girlfriend" came an all too familiar Scottish lilt

"Shudup Dilbert!" he said standing to hug his old friend

"Wait how do you two know each other?" questioned Newkirk practically falling out of his chair

"Our dad's flew together" they said in unison


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! You got your Airborn in my Leviathan Chapter 2

"Wait...wait" Newkirk said trying to straighten things up in his daft attic; boys can be so daft sometimes."Dilbert? Hewkle? You dads? Wasn't Artie you Uncle?"

"Aye were you not listening dummkoph? Okay first our dads worked for the same company after he retired from the air service, that is. One time my da-er Uncle took me with him to Longgatecity, Canada were I met Matty here." Deryn answered thinking back to when they first meet; the only time her dad stuffed her into a skirt.

"Hullo Tommy" said a man about her father's age that was followed by a young boy with wide blue eyes and bright blonde hair."I'd like you to meet my daughter Deryn, Deryn this is Tomas Cruse and his son Matthew."

"Hey Artie you weren't kidding when you said she's almost as tall as you," Mr. Cruse said with a laugh" I do believe you remember Matty."He said gesturing to the small kid now nest to him.

"Yes I do, from your letters that is." here da replied

"Nicetomeetyou sir my name is MattHEWKyLECruse" the kid replied at about a million miles an hour.

giggling Deryn said" Hewkle?"They all shared a laugh together.

(Another memory)

Snip. With one snip her braid fell to the floor."Well, that's that but, you need a new name." said Jaspert with a clap of his hands.

"Darren?"Said Matt, who, until then had been sitting on her dresser swinging his legs like a small child. Over the years he'd become like a second brother to her. They spent at least one month every summer either in Scotland or Canada. They mainly talked about flying and stars.

"No too close to her real one" said Jaspert

"Derek?"Tried Deryn

"Nah," they said in unison

"Daniel" Matty offered

"Why I can't just go by Artimus like Da"

"Sorry sis' but, everyone knows about the erg- incident" Jaspert was trying to put it sensitively he knew it hurt Deryn the most out of everyone."Oh, I know how about Dilbert know has the name of Dilbert" at this Matty began laughing so hard he feel off of the dresser and was know rolling on the floor

"You know that's going to haunt you forever now don't cha'"said Matty satisfied he know had something to hold over HER head.

"Dylan it's short and soft like yours" said Jaspert

"Redeemed" Matty and Deryn said in unison. Jaspert just beamed.

(Back in time)

"Well, well, well gents I done found us a dirty germen, bastard tried to say he was Austria" said Fitzroy coming in from the hallway dragging poor Alek by his large ear.

"Barking Spiders you bum rag he really is Austrian!"Shrieked Deryn as she pushed Fitzroy down to tend to Alek.

"Ha! I knew it! I KNEW IT! Remember Newbie last month at lunch I said thoughts two must be "involved" no boy just hops all over another boy to save'em like that" said Fitzroy rubbing his bum.

"Excuse me! You dare call the best damn Midshipmen this ship has ever had of something so_ Fitzroy your to report to the captains office I'll deal with you later!"Came Mr. Rigby out of nowhere

Okay first off shut up Avery and Mandy (love you guys) and second off that's just how THEY thought back then about that stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! You got your Airborn in my Leviathan chapter 3

(later that day Alek's POV)

He, Deryn, and that Cruse kid were walking down the hallway not too long after he'd been dragged by his ears and accused of sabotage. It upset him but he knew that that was just his pride getting in the way. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Deryn looking at his still scarlet red ear. She leaned over and kissed it.

"Wha-erm- Sharp that is hardly appropriate!" He said looking at the Cruse kid to see if he was buying it he just laughed.

"Barking Spiders Alek, He knows it's totally cool."She said laughing at him to

"Oh, okay then!"With that he stood on his toes and kissed her. MUST SHE REALLY BE TALLER THAN HIM? However he supposed he didn't mind it is after all how she was able to carry out her disguise and convince the officers she was a lad. He sighed inwardly. It was weird being on a mission, especially on the "Leviathan" without The Count, Master Klopp, or even Dr. Barlow they were with some other boffin Alek forgot his name though.

(Down the hallway just 'round the corner 3rd person omniscient mainly Newkirk and surprise guest from Matty's past [my 2nd favorite character] )

They all stared in disgust at what they had just seen all unable to speak. All of them, that is, except for Fitzroy."HAHAHA! Told you! Told you! ITOLDWHO'STHEMMANIT'SFITZROY!"GLOATED IN A LOUD WISPER, WELL FITZROY

"Shut your face boy!" Barked captain Hobbes

"I-I-I-IIIIIIII" was Newkirk could manage

"Okay so maybe we just saw this wrong,"tried Mr. Rigby

"Saw it wrong Dimmit man! There are two boys are snogging down there and you just say-"

Started Captain Hobbes but was cut off by the very shocked and pale Baz

"Why-why is he just watching!"

"WHO?"Asked Newkirk

"What do you mean who, MATTY!" this yell got the attention of the three boys; well two boys one girl. They, Alek and Sharp, immediately started violently blush a dark shade of turnip red as a look of horror spread across their faces. While Matty for some god-awful reason tried and fail to hold back a laugh.

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" Sharp and Alek shouted to the at once.

(Later that the evening after lots and lots and lots of extensive explaining and some butt kicking Deryn's pov)

"That's highly improper if I do say so myself" shrilled Ms. Simpkins voice. How did Matt put up wither again well, I suppose to him Kate was worth it. Why was she even on the airship IN barking wartime? It's not as the lassie needed a chaperone from what Matt says she can hold up her own well enough.

"Did I ask you?" said Deryn

"Deryn!"Alek warned

"Whatever, right sorry continue"

"So that's your real name?"Asked Newkirk

"Yep"

"So how do you to know each other again?" asked Lillit

They explained the others listened this had been all they'd done all day and they had a barking mission to do.

"Well, Is suppose we've kept you all quite enough; your all dismissed." said Captain Hobbes. Deryn was grateful thankfully it had slipped under the radar that her and Alek were sharing a cabin.

***BACK IN THEIR SHARED CABIN***

Alek's snores were something she'd grow accustomed to since back in Istanbul but now right next to her ear it sound like lighting. She eventually drifted off in to a restful happy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! You got your Airborn in my Leviathan chapter 4

Four YEARS LATER...

**(Miss Simpkins point of view)**

Marjorie sighed, she still kept in touch with Kate but, ever since she got married to that ruffian she's been "busy". She knows what he's been doing no one should know that. Well at least she's happy. She's poor she should have married that other boy she used to be engaged to at least she'd have is upper middle class not money? Shut up!

As for what they've been doing well Kate's pregnant. .Her phone chimed. It was the ruffian."Wait she's what?O-okay just tell her to breath I'll be there as soon as possible!"With that Miss Marjorie Simpkins grabbed her coat called a taxi and headed out the door.

30minutes later Marjorie arrived at the Cruse household with no time to spare. She entered the house to hear"Owww! Ahh! Matty!" From the bed room; she ran up the stairs kicked open the door and barked

"Matthew get me hot water, towels, and some cool water for her to drink we need to keep her hydrated!"

"Okay will-will she be okay?"He asked slightly scared

"She'll be fine just hurry!" Simpkins shrilled

(Matty's POV)

2HOURS later...

He was a dad note just to a little girl or a little boy but, to a little girl AND boy!

"What should we name them?"He asked his tired and beautiful wife.

"Well, I've always like the name Theodore, it was my grandfather's middle name," she explained," and he could go my Teddy for short" she said looking at him hopefully.

"I love it!"he replied without a second in between words" and, I've always like the name Lea," he said thinking "It's Gallic and it means light surrounding the sun."He explained.

"I love it too! Especially if she's got your blonde hair, and Lea Elizabeth, after Deryn, and your sister Natalie Elizabeth."

"Brilliant, like your eyes"

"Mr. Cruse I do believe it was you who said passenger crew relations were taboo." she said mischief dancing in her eyes. Suddenly Matty felt as if he were 16 and back on the cloud cat's island again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! You got your Airborn in my Leviathan chapter 5

FIVE YEARS LATER...

(ALEK'S POV)

... This is what Alek has been going through ever since she said yes. Not only yes to wearing his mother's lacey, silky dress that clung to her curves and made her clear, flawless skin glow even under the vial, but yes to marring him. Now all he has to do is get through the ceremony without passing out or jumping her. When the "Bridal March" finished and Deryn reached the front of the church Volger leaned in and whispered

"Your father would be, as I am, proud."Alek felt himself smile at this. He was glad to think he had done something worth all his parents' sacrifices. He was also happy because that blessing didn't' sound forced like all the other ones Volger's (she was no longer Dr. Barlow ever since the divorce) had made him say. She looked stunning. Deryn wasn't wearing a corset, no, (they kind of freaked him out anyway. Who would want a waist THAT small in the first place? Barking French!) but she wore the slightest bit of pink lipstick, blush, and her freckles seemed to glow. In a good way though.

After they both read their hand written personal vows the chancel asked

"Do you Deryn Elizabeth Sharp take Aleksander Ferdinand Hohenburg as you lawphly wedded husband through sickness and in health for richer or poor to love and to understand (she requested they take "to serve" out-Alek agreed)?

"I do!"She said with a broad enthusiastic smile

"Do you Aleksander Ferdinand Hohenburg take Deryn Elisabeth Sharp to be you lawphly wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and in health for richer or poor to love and to understand?"Continued the chandler he was a small wrinkly man with brown hair slowly being invaded by grey splotches.

"I odd," there was a collective huh? From the crowd he felt himself go red "I mean I do!"

"Oh, you may kiss the-" before he could continue Deryn already smashed her lips to his face. There was a small chuck from the section of pews were the "Leviathan's" crew was seated. When they separated the whole church gave a large round of applauses.

After in the reception hall

Alek and Deryn had their first dance, then as the best man and made of honor Count Volger and Lillit daughter of Zaven has to dance next. During the entire dance Lillits's "special friend" Prudence was starring daggers into the Count while Dr. Darwin did the same to Lillit. Deryn giggled a little; she had the cutest laugh. Others joined in then they did a formal waltz (Austrians DER) then a faster dance. When it was all over a few hours later Alek noticed his new wife-he loved to call her that-found some pants and a button up white shirt. Most of the men from her side of the family were drunk-except Matthew Cruse who was more a brother to her than a friend-and some were attempting and failing to play the bagpipes. The wedding party was the last to leave it was:

VOLGER: BEST MAN

LILLIT: MAID OF HONAR

JASPERT: GAVE DERYN AWAY

MARGRET SHARP: MOTHER OF THE BRIDE (PRACTICSLLY SPENT WHOLE TIME CRYING)

LEA CRUSE: FLOWER GIRL

THEODOR (TEDDY) CRUSE: RING BEARER

He was so happy that everyone could make it. Hoffman, Emilie, Klara, Bauer, and Master Klopp!

He lay awake with his new wife's head resting on his chest. She looked up at him, smiled, an said "Your just lucky all that dancing didn't wear me out lover boy."He laughed a said

"Dido" she erupted with laughter and they heard through the hotel walls

"I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU PERVERTED KIDS TO SHUT UP!"

"Oh, yeah why don't you come and barking make me!"Deryn shouted in respond. It was going to be a long night (don't go there [but I did so it's okay] ;) )


End file.
